The Seireitei Chronicles: My Life as a Captain
by YggdrasilSama
Summary: Ichigo has regained his long lost powers thanks to Urahara and the other shinigami, and now somethin new theatens the Seireitei, the Vasto Lordes plan to destruct and domain the shinigami for complete, will Ichigo be able to save the shinigami once again? IchiRuki basically, Rated M for obvious reasons. May take sometime to post further Chapters.
1. Vasto Lordes In Action

**(This Chapter was edited and reposted due to grammar errors).**

**Yo! This is my first fanfic ever, and I would really appreciate if you guys could be gentle on the reviews, well whatever… Anyways this plot starts two years after the winter-war, and all events till there, be from manga or anime have happened, all but the Fullbringer Arc, and no I'm not going to add anything that has to do with it. This is also basically an IchiRuki, but will contain some other pairings later on. If you have any ideas for stuff I could add to the story, send me a PM and I may consider it. Also I do write names in the Japanese style of writing (Last name first, Main name second).**

**This Chapter and all its content was revised and beta'd by Digital-Mail, and all necessary changes were made in order of enhancing the grammar.**

**This Facfic is Rated M, meaning that it may contain (or not) lemon within.**

**Also… I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.**

**Enjoy :D.**

* * *

"Shinigamis."

A long time has passed since the winter-war and Kurosaki Ichigo, the hero of said war, lay on his bed, thinking about his time as a substitute Shinigami.

Little did he know that his life was about to change.

Ichigo got up, preparing himself for one more day with a normal life.

"Normal life, just like I always wanted…" he said into the darkness of his room.

Ichigo got up and went downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning Ichi-nii!" said Karin and Yuzu with a smile to their brother.

"Oh, hey, Yuzu, Karin." he answered.

"GOOD MORNING MY SON!" Isshin jumps on Ichigo in a tackle hug.

"Yo." says him punching him downwards. "Yuzu what's for breakfast today?" he says right after punching his dad in the face.

"Oh today I've made―" she was interrupted by a loud crash coming from outside.

Ichigo ran outside "What the…" he looked at the large crater in the floor. "Hollow?"

"Kurosaki!" Ichigo listens to a voice coming on his direction. "Get outta here!"

"Ishida, what's happening?" He asks to his Quincy friend who answers quickly.

"It's a Gillian! Get outta here or you may―". Ishida looks to the Gillian who tries to pick up Ichigo. "Look out!" Ishida tries to warn, but it was too late, the Gillian had Ichigo on its hands already.

"Ishida, help me!" The Gillian brings Ichigo in direction of its mouth, opening it ready for eat Ichigo.

Ishida readies an arrow but is surprised when more hollows appear and attack him. "I'm trying!"

Ichigo just watched the invisible hand drives him into its mouth… he was scared… scared of dying…his mind started to flashback to everything that happened to him while a Shinigami, and then he remembered when he first turned into Shinigami, when he first meet Rukia and he thought to himself. _"Was a good life after all… I wish I could have done more."_ He closed his eyes while the Gillian was crashing his bones.

"_This is the end I guess…Thank you Ishida, Inoue, Tatsuki, Chad, Karin, Yuzu, Dad, Urahara, Yoruichi, Renji, and everyone else for being my friends, and thank you Rukia for giving me my Shinigami powers… I hope I can find you in the afterlife… even if I don't remember you… you would remember me..."_ those were his last thoughts, but then he heard a female voice calling for him _"Ichigo!"_ Before he could throw that into his mind the invisible arm suddenly felt in the floor, and Ichigo left unconscious.

"Kurosaki! Hey Kurosaki! Wake up! Hey!" Those were the last words he listened to before fainting.

* * *

Ichigo opened his eyes again, and slowly looked around the place he was. He was at the Karakura Hospital, laid on a bed and surprisingly unharmed, and then he noticed the people around him, which quickly noticed that Ichigo has woken up.

"Kurosaki!"

"Kurosaki-kun!"

"Ichigo!"

All three persons within the room screamed simultaneously. And then a moment of silence came up while Ichigo said in low voice "Yo, Ishida, Inoue, Chad. What happened?"

"What happened? A Gillian just crushed all you bones, well at least the majority of them! You're very lucky to be alive, all thanks to Inoue-san!"

"Hmm." Ichigo grunted "But what's happening? Why did a Gillian appear out of nowhere?" He asked with his trademark scowl.

"Kurosaki-san, good to see you are still alive!" A new voice pops up in the room "I think I may have the answer to your question!"

"And what would it be, Hat-and-Clogs?" Ichigo replies while he gets up from the bed.

Urahara get his opened his fan and walked towards Ichigo "Vasto Lordes it is! They seem to have entered in action against Soul Society, and since they've heard that Kurosaki Ichigo, the mighty hero of the winter war in now incapacitated, they've send some hollows to get rid of you!" Urahara explains giggling to him.

"What the hell they want with me? I have no powers at all; I can barely slay a low-level hollow!"

Urahara giggles even more and close his fan poking Ichigo's head "Of course you're powerless Kurosaki-san, but not for much time. Soul Society is actually worried about you, and so they've made something "special" for you!"

"What you mean, Hat-and-Clogs?" He asks with a confused face.

"This means Soul Society has asked for my help to fix you! And so I have discovered a very interesting way of making your powers come back, a very peculiar way indeed. Kuchiki-san, if you may." Urahara talked to what seemed to be thin air.

Ichigo felt something pass through him, and noticed a katana with a blue aura around it stabbed on his chest, with a very familiar person wielding it "Rukia!"

"Hey Ichigo, long time no see!" Rukia said with a smile but it quickly turned into an angry face "FOOL! When someone says to get out of somewhere just run!" she said while she threatening him with the katana.

"Hey look out midget, you wanna kill me again?" Ichigo replied with the sword inches from his face.

"Then next time be more careful with what you do!" She swung the katana down while Ichigo almost got hit.

"I can't do anything when I can't see a crap of what's happening! Also what's up with me? I can see spirits again?"

"Correction, you have not only the power to see spirits again, but as well your shinigami powers again!" Urahara said while he gently fanned himself.

"What did you do?" He asks the hatted man.

"The same thing Kuchiki-san did when you first met her, but with some different items. Kuchiki-san could you please let me borrow your katana?" He closed his fan while Rukia handed the katana to him. "This is a spiritual katana I developed, and it's made to hold huge amounts of reiatsu, and our Captain-Commander ordered to every Shinigami with levels of Lieutenant or Captain, or that had some care about you to deposit a little bit of reiatsu here. Even being illegal for Shinigami's to pass their powers to humans, the Captain-Commander has opened an exception for you, since you've helped the Soul Society a lot so far, he decided to give this as a thank you gift!" Urahara panted a little bit and then completed "And he does also have a very interesting question to ask you, which is another motive for the regaining of your powers."

"Gramps…" he said in low voice.

"It was time for you to wake up Kurosaki; you've been sleeping for 2 months." Ishida said with a tone of anger in his voice.

"Shut up Ishida, I just woke up and got stabbed again and… wait… 2 MONTHS?" He said as he realized how much time he lost.

"Ichigo, the damage the hollow cause to you was big, he broke almost all your bones, Inoue stayed here healing you for almost one month and a half, you should be grateful for being here, fool." Rukia scowled at him.

"I'm not complaining it's just… never mind." Ichigo replied with his scowl growing again in his face. "So what does gramps want with me?"

"He's waiting for me to go with you for a meeting with him." Rukia replied.

"So let's get going!" He said with his trademark scowl.

"Sure but first…" Rukia then punches Ichigo with her special glove to take his soul off his body, and then proceed with her Zanpakutō opening a senkaimon. "Ok better now, let's get going strawberry!" She then grabs his shihakusho and pulls him towards the Senkaimon, she then gives a quick good bye by waving her hand and enters the senkaimon just after Ichigo.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Hueco Mundo**

Two figures talk in the dark of what seems to be a cave.

"So, we were too late…doesn't matter, it is funnier this way…" The first figure says with a confident tone.

"Hey don't get all excited with that, it can be funnier, but also much harder, our chances have decreased by more than 92% second to my calculations." The second figure, who is a little bit worried about it, says with fear in the voice.

"Don't be ridiculous, he almost got killed in that battle with Ulquiorra-sama… he only won because of that stupid hollow that is again a proof that we are a superior race! Now raise my friends, and let's plan our invasion in the Seireitei, and once and for all avenge the lives of our hollow comrades." After he said that, ten more figures appeared into the cave, all covered by the darkness.

"Yes, Captain!" They all answered simultaneously.

"Each of you get your squads, start their training, we leave in three weeks! The Vasto Lordes will finally rule amongst the Shinigami!" The Captain shouted to his comrades.

"Yes, Captain!" They all left into different directions.

"You'll be mine… Kurosaki Ichigo!"

* * *

**A.N.**

**There you have it, the first chapter of my first fanfic, please review and send your sincere opinion, if you think it rocks, say it, if you think it sucks, say it, if you think I should die, go to hell! Well this is for today, stay tuned for another chapter!**

**Ciao!**


	2. Captain Strawberry

**(This Chapter was edited and reposted due to grammar errors).**

**Yo! So here we are again, the 2nd chapter is finally up, but first I need to say some stuff:**

**Thank you Purple Dragon Ranger for making the first review of my fanfic, and I'll to keep it up with a new chapter a every 2-5 days, though sometimes will take a little bit more for updating. So the 2nd chapter is a little bit longer than the first one, and I'll be waiting for more reviews for this story soon enough, of course not instantly since I'm a new author, but I'll wait for more soon enough. Well enough with introduction and sort, and let's go to the chapter!**

**This Chapter and all its content was revised and beta'd by Digital-Mail, and all necessary changes were made in order of enhancing the grammar, and all credit for those corrections and enhancements goes directly to him**

**This Fanfic is Rated M, meaning it may contain (or not) lemon and violence within.**

**Also… I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.**

**Enjoy :P. (Each chapter I'll feature a different face, well I'll try to XD).**

* * *

As they left the Senkaimon, Rukia released Ichigo and started looking downwards with a sad expression. "Rukia? Anything Wrong?" Ichigo asked with a worried tone to the black haired shinigami.

She then ran into him hugging his chest, crying. "I missed you… fool…" she said softly.

"Rukia… its ok, I'm back" said him trying to comfort her "But hey… if you wanted to see me, why didn't you come visit me with your gigai?"

She tightened her arms in his chest "I tried but I was stopped by the captains… I'm sorry."

Ichigo then looked to the petite shinigami with a serious face and his trademark scowl in the face "Don't worry about it… I mean… of course I felt kinda abandoned by Soul Society; I saved their asses and didn't receive even a 'thank you for saving us'…" he then looked downwards with an even more serious face "at the start I felt angry, I mean, they discarded me as if I was only a war weapon… but then I've realized… they were only trying to thank me… by giving me a normal life." he then looked to Rukia and asked "But hey…if they wanted to give me a normal life… why they wanted to recover my powers?"

Rukia then blushed at the end of this sentence "Actually… it was my idea… I asked Captain-Commander to give you your powers back… not only cause because you were defenseless without them… but because I also wanted to give you back what was originally yours." After saying that she smiled to him and said "Welcome back… stupid strawberry!"

Ichigo smiled back to her and they both blushed while trying to look away trying to don't let the other notice. Ichigo then broke the silence "I guess it's time to go, gramps is going to be angry in we don't arrive at time." Rukia nodded and they were prepared to leave in direction to the meeting hall, but they were interrupted by a noise behind then.

"A Garganta?" Rukia said with a surprised face. Then a very tall, slim figure wearing a white eye patch with Arrancar clothes, and holding a huge axe-like weapon bearing two crescent moon blades fused together come out of it.

"Kurosaki Ichigo?" it asked panting to the orange haired Shinigami.

"N-Nnoitra? I thought you were dead!" Ichigo said almost screaming, and then noticed the imminent danger, he draw Zangetsu and warned "Rukia! Stand back! Ban―"

"Wait!" Nnoitra raised his hand in dismissal "I didn't come here for a fight… I'm here for…" before he could finish he felt down in the floor, and then Rukia noticed blood coming from him.

"Ichigo, go to the Captain-Commander and report this, I'll call the 4th Division to heal him, since he's away too heavy for me carrying!" she shouted to Ichigo "Hurry up fool!" Ichigo then nodded and left in a shunpō.

* * *

In his way to the meeting hall, Ichigo mind was blowing up with questions _"What is he doing here? What does he want from me? How is he alive?" _Ichigo kept asking himself.

Once he arrived the guards said "Halt! What's your business here?"

"The Captain-Commander wanted to talk to me." Ichigo answered.

"Kurosaki Ichigo? Didn't you lose your powers?" One of the guards asked.

"Some stuff happened recently, but that doesn't matter, could you please let me pass?" he asked with his trademark scowl.

"Oh, sorry, you may pass." Said him in response.

Ichigo then opened the doors and looked to the room with all the Captains, but the 5th and 9th division ones, and also all the lieutenants, but the 5th division one. He then said "Yo gramps, wanted to talk to me?"

The captain commander then answered "Such a foul way to speak as always… Yes I indeed needed to talk to you, Kurosaki Ichigo…" he said with a serious voice "Take your place in the middle of the room please."

Ichigo looked around as he walked in the direction of the middle of the room, and got surprised when he saw that Ichimaru Gin was present, and in surprise he asked "Gin?"

"Hello, Kurosaki-san." He said with his trademark grin "Long time no see, huh?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo! Please leave the chat for later." Said the Captain-Commander.

"Oh, yeah, sorry gramps!" Ichigo replies with his trademark scowl on his face.

Yamamoto sighed and continued "I called you here to ask you something important, the decision of accepting or denying remains to you."

"And what would be that important question, gramps?" Ichigo replied with a bored-like tone.

"Kurosaki Ichigo: in reward for everything you've done to the Seireitei during the recent events, I have called you here to offer you the permanent position as the Captain of the 5th squad."

Ichigo widened his eyes in surprise "M-me? A-a Captain?"

"Yes, you have all the qualities for being a captain, but of course this would require you to leave your family in the world of the living and move yourself to the Seireitei. I'm not forcing you to do so though." Said again the elder Captain.

Ichigo mind entered in doubt, he didn't really know what to do. In one hand he had the possibility of turning a Captain of the Gotei 13; in the other one he had his family and friends. He then asked to Yamamoto "But hey, if I do I'll be able to go visit my family right? I mean, I can't just leave them there…"

"Yes you'll be able to do so, but only with my given permission or a holiday. You'll have the chance to go and say your farewells as well." The Captain-Commander explained.

Ichigo then looked downwards and a small grin started to grow on his lips, with then quickly lifting his head and answering with a large grin "Ok, I'll accept it!"

"Very well, Kurosaki Ichigo. In about 2 hours everything will be delivered and cleaned into your new room at 5th Division barracks. And since you do not have a Lieutenant, you may choose someone of your choice, with of course, a potential higher than average. And since you do also do not know some basics from the Seireitei, the person you choose to be your Lieutenant will be responsible for explain any doubts you may have." Ichigo nodded in response. "I'll give you 3 days for choosing a new lieutenant, when you have decided who it'll be, come see me."

"No need for that gramps, I have decided already! I want my lieutenant to be…"

* * *

**Meanwhile in front of the Senkaimon**

"His wounds are not serious, Kuchiki-san… but due to blood loss he would have died in some more hours." Said a black haired shinigami boy to Rukia.

Rukia nodded and said looking to Nnoitra "Thank you Hanatarō." She then noticed the Arrancar eyes opening "Get back! He's waking up!" she warned the now worried Hanatarō.

"Argh! Fuckin' Vasto Lorde!" Nnoitra said as he waked up. "Where the fuck I am?"

"You're in the Seireitei Mr. Arrancar" Hanatarō said with a calm voice while Rukia sweat dropped at him.

"Oh yeah! That stupid kitty sent me here for…" he stopped talking for a little and then continued "Shit! Hey midget bitch, where the hell is that fuckin' Kurosaki?"

Rukia got an angry expression in her face, but ignoring the foul mouthed Arrancar she answered "He's not here in the moment, but I guess he'll be back soon."

"Fuck it! I need to talk to that bastard as fast as possible! No problem tough, I can find him, he has a fuckin' huge reiatsu." Nnoitra got up preparing to leave in Ichigo's direction.

"Bakudō number 61: Rikujōkōrō!" before he could leave Rukia immobilized him with her Kidō.

"What the…" Nnoitra started but was interrupted again.

"What do you need with Ichigo?" Rukia asked with a devil scaring face.

"Eh... nothing you would need to know, bitch." Nnoitra answered rude as always.

"Call me bitch again and I'll finish the life you were almost losing some time ago!" Rukia said with an even more scary face.

"Whatever, you wouldn't pass through my Hierro anyways." Nnoitra countered her. "But anyhow, if you wanna know what I want with the stupid strawberry, his kitty friend is asking for his help." He completed with a pissed face.

"Kitty friend? You mean Grimmjow?" Rukia asks to the rude Arrancar.

"Yeah that guy."

"Is something in the Hueco Mundo wrong?" Rukia adds to her questions.

"Hell yeah! Those fuckin' Vasto Lordes are beating the asses of every hollow that doesn't want to follow them! So the scared kitty said to me to come here to call for the strawberry guy." Nnoitra, now already calm now completed his thoughts.

"I see… so they're attacking even the Hueco Mundo…" Rukia added.

"So now could the _lady_ get me out of this shit?" asked him to Rukia with a different tone in the word lady, referring to the Kidō spell.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid not. I need to report this to the other shinigami. Any other information you could give me?" she again started to question the Arrancar.

"Sigh… yeah, they've said that they're going to attack this place in 3 weeks." Nnoitra tried to get rid of the Bakudō spell, but with no results "Hey release me from this crap and I'll tell you more. Don' worry, I'm not going to run or harm you." Nnoitra complained about it.

"I don't trust the kinds of you!" she replied with an angry tone.

"Ah c'mon! Get me out of this shitty spell!" the Arrancar complained once again.

"It is so shitty that you can't even get rid of it, fool!" she countered.

Sometime passed and Nnoitra broke the silence again "So you shinigamis going to help us? I mean, help the Hueco Mundo?" once he finished talking, Yamamoto and all the Captains and Lieutenants appeared around them.

"Of course we will help you, Arrancar." Yamamoto said with his usual tone. "The elimination of those Vasto Lordes is also of our interest." He then hit the ground with his cane and continued "I order to all Captains and Lieutenants to start with the training of their divisions, and prepare for combat in three weeks." They all nodded as Yamamoto continued "Yamada Hanatarō, please move back to your respective barracks." Hanatarō nodded and vanished with a shunpō.

"I think I should be going too Captain-Commander…" Rukia said already in her knees.

"I'm afraid not." Rukia then looked into his direction "Kuchiki Rukia: you've got promoted as the Lieutenant of the 5th division, take place beside your new Captain, Kurosaki Ichigo." Rukia then widened her eyes as she looked to Ichigo, now wearing a Haori.

She then quickly moved in Ichigo's direction and whispered into his ear "What? He wanted to make you a Captain?"

He then whispered back "Yeah, cool isn't it? Gramps is a cool guy at all." Rukia then sweat dropped and remained quiet for the rest of the reunion.

"Arrancar, since you've already heard we're going to be eliminating the Vasto Lordes as soon as possible, but we will as well need your aid for this. Captain Kurotsuchi, please take him to the interrogation room." Kurotsuchi nodded and left with Nnoitra and Nemu to his barracks.

"All other Captains will be responsible for training their divisions in these 3 weeks we have spare, all but the 5th division. With the exception of the 5th division, you're dismissed!" All them disappeared in a blink of eyes with their shunpō.

The Captain-Commander then looked to Ichigo and Rukia "Kurosaki Ichigo, since you're the one with the most experience within the Hueco Mundo I have knowledge of, I here impose your first mission as a Captain." Ichigo nodded as Yamamoto continued "You along with three other Lieutenants of your choice, as well as the members of your squad, will be into a mission to the Hueco Mundo to investigate the Vasto Lorde actions, I will be waiting for your report about which Lieutenants you will be taking with you." Ichigo nodded again "You leave in 5 days, you're dismissed." The Captain-Commander then also vanished alongside with his Lieutenant.

Ichigo and Rukia stayed stopped and quiet for a while, when then Rukia broke the silence "Captain…He made you a Captain… Captain… CAPTAIN STRAWBERRY!" she then started to crack out in laughs while Ichigo made a really pissed off face.

"Hey, hey, it's not funny! Stop laughing midget!" Ichigo shouted at her.

"Oh yeah… right Captain Strawberry!" she started laughing even harder than before.

"Hey I said for you to stop! As your Captain I order you to―"

"Oh! How scared I am from the almighty Captain Strawberry!" She said with a sarcastic tone.

"It's better than be a midget Lieutenant!" Ichigo countered, only to get punched in the belly by Rukia.

"Do never joke about my height, strawberry!" she said to him with a more serious tone.

"Oh now you're angry! Look who's a bad loser!" said him countering again.

"You're just making things worse fool!" she said as she punched him again.

"Ouch! That one did hurt!"

"That was the intention, Captain Strawberry!" she said while she giggled at the same time.

"Oh yeah? Wanna fight, heh?" he provoked.

"How could I fight you? You have a crazy amount of reiatsu and a bankai… but besides, your only a fragile strawberry, you can't harm me much after all!"

"Wanna test, midget?" said him with his scowl, making her walk into his direction, when she suddenly stumbled on her own foot and felt into Ichigo, what made both of them fall into the floor, with Rukia holding herself with her hands in the floor, but with closed eyes.

Rukia then opened her eyes as she noticed the proximity between her and Ichigo. "Rukia…"Ichigo said with a heavy blush on his face.

"Ichigo…" she blushed heavy as well, and then realized how close she was, but she didn't pull herself away.

"Rukia, what you're doing?" Ichigo asked with an even stronger blush on his face.

Rukia then noticed his discomfort, but still she couldn't pull herself away. She was paralyzed. Somehow she felt her heart beat with such a speed, she felt her blood boil, and he mind flooding with thoughts. She didn't knew why, but then Ichigo, who was almost as red as blood by now, said to her "Hey Rukia, are you okay?" Rukia then suddenly 'woke up' and pulled herself away.

"O-o-of course I am, fool! Don't get any ideas!" she said with a heavy blush.

"I'm not getting any ideas; besides you're the one who stayed stopped as a stone looking to me!" Ichigo said trying to fake his own feelings.

"Shut up! You're the one who was red like a strawberry! Oh yeah, I forgot you are one." Rukia said trying to change the subject.

"What did you…"

Sitting in a tree near there, the 8th division Captain, alongside with the 13th division Captain were watching the 'couple' fighting. Shunsui then broke the silence "Hey Ukitake, when we're going to start his training?"

"When he comes back from Hueco Mundo I guess." Ukitake answered to Shunsui, who had an interested look at Ichigo.

"He looks like us when we were younger. So full of energy." Shunsui said with a smirk "Well guess we will have to wait till then…"

Ukitake nodded and they both left the place with their shunpō.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Hueco Mundo**

Again in what seemed to be a cave, a red haired Vasto Lorde appeared from the darkness carrying an Arrancar.

"Hey boss, I've finally got that annoying Arrancar." Said a red haired Vasto Lorde to his master.

"Excellent, good job, you're dismissed…" The red haired Vasto Lorde then left the area walking away into the darkness. "Well, well, if isn't my least favorite Arrancar in the world… welcome to my den, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez." He said to the fallen Arrancar.

"Shut up trash… you're not getting what you want so soon, there are still 4 of us out there." Grimmjow said in a barely audible voice.

"Even when you're dying… you refuse to submit… such a pity… well, it's just a matter of time before I get the other 4 Espadas, and I have time to spare after all…" the figure then gets up of its throne and walks in Grimmjow direction. "I doubt that even that friend of yours, Kurosaki Ichigo, will be capable of defeating me in my current state…well, I have other stuff to do, I'll leave you there for a while, try to not die…"

He then left the room leaving Grimmjow lying in the sand. "Kurosaki… hurry up…" those were his last words before fainting.

* * *

**A.N.**

**There you go, chapter 2 is done, and it's a lot bigger than chapter 1! Note: Nnoitra and Gin will make important papers later on the plot, I'll reveal more about them later, but since they're both my favorite characters, losing only for Urahara, I'll add then to the story, as well as an original character that will appear in one of the next 2 chapters.**

**Well now I need to ask you guys a favor… well since I'm quite terrible with names, I was hoping if anyone out there could give me a help naming the Vasto Lordes, of course, they need to be kinda Spanish, as everything that is related to hollows is. So we're on the 2nd chapter and we've already had tons and more tons of IchiRuki, which is kinda great, because this is my second most favorite pairing XD. (NaLi is the first for those who are curious). So I hope you guys have enjoyed it, see you in 1-5 days for the next chapter, and please leave your most sincere reviews, but be gentle, thank you for reading and stay tuned!**

**Ciao!**


	3. Training Section

**(This Chapter was edited and reposted due to grammar errors).**

**Yooo! Hello guys and guls, it seems that I've managed to post the 3rd chapter two days after the 2nd one, which is good, cause I really hate to make people wait for something, well I don't know if there's someone actually waiting for the 3rd chapter, but whatever. Now let's run in the last chapter reviews!**

** Cloud-bleach: well, I kinda agree with you, and to be honest, I could get some help with that, but just a reminder: well this is a fanfic, so it's more than normal that the chars don have their "real" personas, I mean, like Nnoitra, he would have NEVER be trapped by a such "Low Level" kidō, I mean, yeah, their personas are a little different, but this doesn't matter at all, since they're still having compatible ways speaking and acting as their normal personas. Thanks for the review; I'll try to fix what you pointed in the next chapters. (Sorry for the long thank you XD).**

** byakuya7687: thank you very much for your review, and yeah, the classics are the best!**

** Love For Saber: thank you very much for your review too, I'll try to post the chaps as soon as possible. I'm not in summer break cause I'm Brazilian, but ill got 17 vacation days soon enough, and then I pretend to post 1 chap/day. And well, consider your waiting killed cause here it is, chapter 3.**

**Ok, now that I'm done 'reviewing the reviews' let's talk about business! Also, you guys may notice that, I didn't write the part Ichigo goes and says goodbye to his family/friends, but he did, and I didn't feature it cause many of you would find it boring. Ok so enough chit-chat and let's go to the chapter!**

**This Chapter and all its content was revised and beta'd by Digital-Mail and partially by NinjaHavox, and all necessary changes were made in order of enhancing the grammar, and all credit for those corrections and enhancements goes directly to them.**

**This Fanfic is Rated M, meaning it may contain (or not) lemon and violence within.**

**Also… I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.**

**Enjoy :B.**

* * *

Ichigo woke up with a yawn on his new Captains office at the Seireitei. It has been 3 days already, 3 days since he turned a Captain. As he got up, he heard someone calling his name out loud, or better saying, his new 'title'.

"Hey Captain Strawberry! Wake up you lazy fool! Today we start your squad training!"

"Shut up midget!" Ichigo screamed back to his Lieutenant.

"Hurry up, it's 7 AM already, get up fast!" Rukia again complaint with the lazy Captain.

"Sigh… A Captain life is surely hard…" Ichigo thought for a moment.

"_Hey King, you should go fast or Queenie will get angry with ya!"_ said another voice in his head.

"_Yeah, yeah, whatever"_ Ichigo thought to himself again before realizing he seemed to be talking to himself _"Wait a minute, what are YOU doing in my mind, haven't you fused with Zangetsu-ossan when I was learning the Final Getsuga Tenshō?"_ Ichigo asked to his hollow, now laughing inside his mind.

"_I did, but it seems that when that when Queenie stabbed you we kinda divided again. So welcome back to the throne King! I'll be waiting for you the get weak again and when you do I'll again steal your crown!"_ The hollow laughed like a maniac.

"_Yeah whatever, keep quiet there, I'm not in the mood for dealing with you now…"_ Ichigo thought as his hollow said.

"_Try to not get killed too soon, King!"_ His hollow then finally stopped talking.

"Sigh, now I have to deal with voices in my head as well… crap!" Ichigo whispered to himself while he left his room.

* * *

As he got to the training camp, Rukia and the entire squad were already waiting for him.

"You're late, fool." Rukia said with an angry face.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever midget." The entire squad the turned their eyes to Ichigo as he arrived.

Ichigo then stand next to Rukia as she started "Well as many of you know, the 5th Division has a new Captain now, and I called you here for introducing him, as well for giving you your first training section."

Then Ichigo said to his men with his trademark scowl "Yo! I'm the new 5th Division captain: Kurosaki Ichigo"

All the men widened up their eyes, and so they started chatting between them.

"Kurosaki Ichigo? The same Kurosaki Ichigo who defeated Aizen?"

"I can't believe it's him! I've heard that he had lost his powers after Aizen's defeat, so how can he…"

"Wow what a huge reiatsu! So that what we have been feeling these past 3 days!"

As the men chatted the noise started to build up. Then Rukia tried to keep the division members quiet.

"Please, keep quiet! You all can chat later, jut please be quiet for a moment." As Rukia finished her sentence, the men started to get quiet, however it still had took little time before everyone get quiet. When everyone was completely quiet, Rukia continued "So as you can see, you also have a new Lieutenant, which is myself, Kuchiki Rukia."

No one said a thing, making a dark aura descend into Rukia as she noticed no one cared about her. Seeing his Lieutenant discomfort, Ichigo started to speak.

"Well, I don't really know how to be a captain and stuff." Ichigo said with his scowl "Tough I would really appreciate if anyone could tell me what this squad, you know, does."

A person in the middle of the crowd said in response "We don't really have a specialty like other squads."

"I see, well then let's set up one!" Ichigo said with a grin "So could the seated members make some kind line or something like that?"

The seated members then lined up themselves in crescent order, from left to right. Only 16 of them we're seated members. When they finished lining up they got on one of their knees with low heads.

Ichigo sweat dropped and started to speak again "Ok, first of, don't be so formal. You don't need to get on your knees in front of me, treat me like if I were a normal person, cause I don't really like all that formality and stuff."

All the man widened their eyes and looked up, as the rightmost one said "But Captain, we're supposed to show you respect, or else no one―"

"Don't worry with that, just do as I say." He interrupted him as all the men started to get up.

Rukia then, looked at Ichigo with a surprised face "Since when he got so mature?" She thought to herself as she got a slight blush.

"Ok, so how many of you do already have shikai?" Around half of the crowd and 14 of the seated members raised up their hands. Ichigo nodded and spoke up again "So now tell me your positions as seated members"

So the man rightmost member started up again "Captain, we are missing the 3rd and 7th seats, and as you can see, by the exception of these two, we're lined in crescent order from left to right."

"Oh, I see." Ichigo then looked from left to right and started his speech "Well, as long as I'm a shinigami, I always tried to defend, protect and save my friends from any trouble they're in, as well as I had many tutors who helped me in my way… although this time around, I'll be the one teaching you how to defend, protect and save your comrades." Everyone in the crowd and the line looked up to Ichigo as he continued "Divide yourselves in groups of two and start a combat. Shikais aren't allowed. Repeat this for half hour. My Lieutenant and I will be observing you." The men then divided themselves as Ichigo and Rukia sat down next to a tree where they could observe them.

After some minutes of silence Rukia broke the silence "What are you planning, strawberry?"

"I'm just trying to teach them what I know." Rukia had a surprised face.

"And what is that you're trying to teach?" she asked with a light blush in the face.

"You'll see… midget." He replied with a large grin and said "When we go there again…"

Time passed as Ichigo watched the men fighting, as he noticed that many of them were afraid of striking, were hesitant, or only defending or dodging.

Ichigo and Rukia then got up and walked in direction to their squad. Ichigo then broke the silence "Ok, now that you guys finished it, I'll say what I saw." Then Ichigo continued "When I was watching you, you weren't fighting… you were afraid. Afraid of killing, and afraid of getting killed. You can't protect someone if you have nothing but fear in you blade. Your swords… they speak of fear, and fear only. What you need to fight is not fear, nothing will come from that."

He then put his hand on Zangetsu while its wrappings went down "Rukia, draw you Zanpakutō." Rukia looked to him for a second, but then nodded and drew her blade. Rukia then attacked Ichigo. Ichigo then blocked the attack, and everyone looked with confused faces, but then Ichigo started talking again "When you dodge, 'I won't let them cut me'." Then Rukia shunpō'd turned her attack to someone in the crowd, which Ichigo blocked again "If you protect someone, 'I won't let them die'." Ichigo then swung Zangetsu in Rukia's direction stopping few inches from hitting her "If you attack, 'I will kill them'."

Ichigo then placed Zangetsu on his back again, as well as Rukia sheathed her sword, and then Ichigo continued as he turned to the crowd "That is what I want for you to think, and hold yourselves on. From now forward the 5th Division will be a squad specialized in protection. Remember this: always look for your friends first, and then look up to yourself. Doesn't matter how many wounds, how much pain, or how much fear you have on yourself, forget all those things and just focus in protecting the person in need." Showing a more serious face he continued "Though, those who protect others just to be the 'Hero' are trash." He made a little pause and finished "But those who protect their friends because they don't want to lose them, those are the real 'Heroes'."

Ichigo turned to leave and called over his shoulder "You're dismissed for today, tomorrow's training you guys will start to take what I said in consideration."

Everyone answered "Yes, Captain Kurosaki!"

As everyone left the training camp, Rukia, who was still impressed with Ichigo's performance, started speaking again "Wow, this time you've really impressed me, strawberry. Tough, I don't know if that's you taking the work for real, or just you trying to look cool."

Ichigo glared at Rukia and answered "Of course I'm taking it for real! Why would I want to look cool, midget?"

Rukia got a light blush when he finished that sentence, but then she looked away and answered "Yeah, your right…"

Ichigo then had a surprised face in the way she just agreed with him without arguing, and when he was ready to speak again he listened to a male voice coming from the sky "WOW! That was an AWESOME speech, Ichigo-saaan!"

Ichigo and Rukia then turned their eyes to the direction of the voice, where they saw a teen average heighted man (more or less Ichigo's size, a bit smaller), a black messed up short hair, using an open black sleeveless coat with thin white stripes in the edges, with black pants with a white cloth belt with a brown pouch hanging on its back, with also a small dagger tied to its side, along with a dual belted black boots (his pants go inside the boots actually).

Ichigo looked to him with a half worried, half surprised, half confused face. "Who the heck are you?" he asked to the mysterious man.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot to introduce myself!" With a shunpō he appeared in front of Ichigo and raised his hand "Auron Ginstraw, pleased to meet ya, Ichigo-san!"

Ichigo widened his eyes and raised his hand and picked Auron's "Kurosaki Ichigo, Captain of the 5th division of the Gotei 13."

Auron then pulled out his hand "Finally! I finally touched his hand! Yahoou!" he said cheerfully.

Ichigo sweat dropped at his actions. Before he could speak again Auron turned his eyes to Rukia. "And you must be…?"

Rukia looked to him and answered "Kuchiki Rukia, Lieutenant of the 5th division of the Gotei 13."

Auron looked to her from the feet to face and said as he got her hand and started shaking it "Oh! Pleased to meet ya too Rukia-san!"

Rukia sweat dropped as she saw some Shinigami in the air talking "It's him! Come fast or we'll lose him again!"

Auron looked upwards and complaint "Aww crap! They've found me again! Well, see you two later, Ichigo-san, Rukia-san!" He then vanished with a shunpō as one of the Shinigami's stopped to speak to Ichigo and Rukia.

"Captain, did that man hurt you or your Lieutenant?" Ichigo shook his head in denial as the Shinigami continued "I'm sorry if this will bother you, but may you help us get him?"

Ichigo looked with a confused face and replied "Eh… sure, but what he did of wrong?"

"He actually didn't do nothing wrong, but he appeared in the 2nd Division barracks from all sudden, so we received orders from Captain Suì-Fēng to go and get him." The Shinigami answered.

Ichigo nodded and shunpō'd in Auron's direction and stopped right in front of him.

"Yo, may I talk with you for a while, Auron?" Ichigo said with his trademark scowl.

"Oh, Ichigo-san, what do you want with me?" Auron asked cheerfully as he dodged an incoming Shakkahō.

"What you're doing here? And also, are you a shinigami?" Ichigo started questioning him.

"Sort of, and I'm here in hope to join the Gotei 13!" Auron said with a smile.

"What you mean with sort of?" As he finished his sentence the shinigami that were following him also arrived.

Ichigo then looked to their new company and said "No worries, he is no harm; he actually wants to join us." The shinigamis looked to Ichigo with a surprised face, and then Ichigo continued "I'll handle him, you're dismissed!" The men nodded and returned to their squad. Ichigo then looked to Auron and finished "Follow me, Auron." Auron nodded cheerfully and followed him as they moved back to the 5th Division barracks.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Hueco Mundo**

Grimmjow is still laid on the floor as the Vasto Lorde 'boss' is sitting on his throne.

"Good to see you're still alive Grimmjow-chan, you're laid there for 3 days or so, such a strong Espada ain't you?" Grimmjow looked at him with an angry face as he continued "Well it seems your 'savior' didn't arrive yet, so what about we play a game? It works like this: for each day your savior doesn't arrive, I'll stab a sword at you. Since a cat has seven lives, if he doesn't arrive in 8 days, I'll kill you. Funny isn't it?" He started giggling like a child "Well since it already been three days…" he got up as he got three rapier-like swords from the wall "So you'll gain three swords already! What a lucky kitty!" He then stabbed the three swords on Grimmjow, one in the left leg, one in the right leg, and one in his left shoulder. "Well, I have business to take care of, enjoy your time in the floor!"

Grimmjow then looked up trying to see if he could get up, but then he eventually faints.

* * *

**A.N.**

**So here we are with my notes again. As you can see, Auron is not a character from any existing series, and is an original character I've created. Yes he is a shinigami and you'll discover soon enough that he's quite strong. As well as for Grimmjow fans who are worried about him… well be worried, cause next chapter… well only reading to discover! So it's 2 AM already and I'm quite sleepy, and as I said in the pre-chapter notes, chapter 4 will come out or tomorrow, or the day after tomorrow. Do not forget to leave your review, they're what makes me want to write more, and some do even make me write more quality stuff. Well think I'm done for now. So leave your review and stay tunned!**

**Ciao!**


	4. The Uncanny Shinigami

**Yo! Hello fellow readers, chapter 4 is finally up, and in this chap I'll explain more about Auron, who he is, what he wants, and whatever else you guys need to know about him. XD**

** Purple Dragon Ranger: I'll, and yeah, poor Grimmjow, I do like him a bit. And yes, Auron is quite interesting. He is actually a character from a manga I'm producing and his personality, clothes and history are all kinda similar. His story though I had to modify a little bit, cause there is no Shinigami's in my manga. Thanks for your 2nd review.**

** Digital-Mail: Thank you for complementing my story, and yeah I know my first 2 chapters were kinda wrong there and there, but there's nothing a good editing can't do. XD**

** Thunder Claw03: The Auron in my story does not have anything to do with Auron from FFX (I've beaten FFX 7 times and I really don't see any relation between them lol), they only share the same name and hair color, and as you can see, their clothes and personalities are COMPLETELY different. Not being rude of course, but he does not have anything in common with Auron from FFX lol. Thanks for the review anyway. :D**

**Digital-Mail is also another beta reader, so he and NinjaHavox are my beta readers, and 2 of them are just enough. Digital-Mail will also be editing Chapters 1, 2 and 3 in order to correct and enhance the grammar.**

**This Chapter and all its content was revised and beta'd by Digital-Mail, and all necessary changes were made in order of enhancing the grammar, and all credit for those corrections and enhancements goes directly to him.**

**So time to start chapter 4, which happens to have my favorite title till now.**

**This Fanfic is Rated M, meaning it may contain (or not) lemon and violence within.**

**Also… I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.**

**Enjoy :3.**

* * *

As Ichigo arrived at his barracks with Auron, Rukia joined them and they began to question Auron.

"So, you said that you are a Shinigami, but why aren't you using a Shihakusho?" Rukia asked with curiosity.

"Teehee, I actually think that those shihakushos are uncomfortable, these clothes are much lighter and grant me more mobility when I'm fighting." He answered looking to the sky, but then he continued "So can I join you guys?"

"I actually don't know. But if you're a Shinigami, why aren't you already in a squad? I mean, all Shinigami's are part of the Gotei 13." Rukia asked as they sat down at the wooden floor's edge.

"The way I got my Shinigami powers is quite…interesting. I'll tell you about it…"

* * *

**Flashback Start**

A long time ago in the world of the living, in a small town called Taejin, on the edge of the town, a young boy, about 6 years old was outside his house, seemingly alone and jumping in the rain. No one would have guessed that he was different from other boys and girls. He had the weird ability of seeing spirits. And so, he was in the rain, playing with his 'friends'.

They were laughing and having fun, about 4 or 5 spirits running in the rain alongside Auron. People used to exclude him because he was different; he barely had any 'real' friends. But when he was playing with spirits, he was accepted by all them.

"Auron, come home, it's getting late!" A female voice at distance.

"Aww! Mom I wanna play more!" Said a young Auron.

"You know that you shouldn't stay up late into the streets, c'mon I have a surprise for you!" Replied his mom.

"You should go Auron, we don't want you mom to get mad, we can play more tomorrow." A young female spirit said to Auron with a smile.

"Yeah we'll see each other again tomorrow." A young male spirit agreed.

Auron nodded and said as he left "I'll miss you guys… well see you tomorrow!" Auron then left as he ran towards his house.

When he was mere feet from the entrance to his home he stopped and listened to an eerie sound coming from behind. When he looks back, he saw a tall, slim, armored (with simple black armor with some details), black haired masked figure with a hole on its chest. It began walking in the spirit children's direction, without warning it began to devour the children.

Auron widened his eyes while his mother whispered to herself "Vasto… Lorde…?" His mother, in terror quickly grabbed her son's shirt and pulled him inside, locking the door behind him.

"Mom, what are you doing? We need to help them!" Auron shouted, on the edge of panic.

"Auron… please, stay quiet. Do not go outside and stay―" before she could finish, a huge black wave of reiatsu hit the house, destroying it almost completely. His mother's eyes widened as she saw the black Cero hitting the house "Auron…" she started saying with a panic expression "Run!" Auron looked to his mother for a second, and moments before he start running, a black hand pierced his mother's stomach, showering his face with blood and dirt.

"Oops, I think that mother was yours!" the Vasto Lorde said sarcastically. Auron looked at the hollow with a mixture of anger and terror. The hollow pulled his hand from his mother's stomach and dropped her to the floor.

"Guess it's your turn now, kid. Try to enjoy your last moments as a living creature. I'm such a good host for deaths." The hollow started laughing like crazy as he raised his hand in order to kill Auron "Ciao!"

"Sheathe, Shinato." A voice murmured in the background, suddenly the hollow arm fell to the floor.

"Ora, ora… if isn't it Kiyomaru ruining my meals once again." The Vasto Lorde said as his arm started growing again, and in moments was fully regenerated.

"Go fuck yourself…Calaveras." The man said with a rough and strong voice.

In a swift shunpō he got picked Auron up and landed him in a secure place on the other side of the destroyed room. "Are you okay, boya?"

Auron, now even more terrified nodded slowly as Kiyomaru continued. "Stay here, no matter what happens 'K?" Auron nodded once again, overflowing with fear. Kiyomaru put his hand on Auron's head and smiled. "It'll be okay, ya don't need to worry." As he said that, Auron stared at the Shinigami. He had long red hair, with orange eyes with a scar in form of 'X' over his left eye, and seemed to be of average height. His Zanpakutō had a cream colored blade with medium length, with a white handle and a small chain coming out of its end with a ball attached to it, with six closed wings.

Once Kiyomaru turned back to Calaveras, Auron noticed he used a ragged Haori, with the number five written on it.

"Kiyomaru-chan, really, why do you always interfere me when I'm doing something funny? Can't you just let I have my dinner?" Calaveras said with a sarcastic tone.

"Guess not." Kiyomaru answered with a serious smile and a deep scowl on his face.

"Tsk… I have no choice then…this time I'll kill ya, little seraph." Calaveras the scratched the air slowly downward creating a three black lines which were shaped in form of a sword. Once he was done, he touched the lines end, where a handle appeared and a black, three bladed sword materialized. "Shall we start?"

Kiyomaru nodded and they both clashed their swords in the middle of the destructed room. They kept attacking each other, their swords little more than blurs, when Kiyomaru kicked Calaveras sword upwards, giving him a time to sheathe and unsheathe his Zanpakutō, instantly opening several wounds on Calaveras.

"Did I already say that I really hate that stupid power of yours?" Calaveras said with an evil face.

"About 50 times." Kiyomaru answered while he swung his sword only to clash against Calaveras's again.

"Good, cause I'll say it again…I hate that stupid power of yours." Kiyomaru grinned as he took distance from Calaveras, pointed his Zanpakutō to him and started chanting a Kidō spell.

"Limit of the thousands hands, respectful hands, unable to touch the darkness. Shooting hands unable to reflect the blue sky. The road that basks in light, the wind that ignited the embers, time that gathers when both are together, there is no need to be hesitant, obey my orders. Light bullets, eight bodies, nine items, book of heaven, diseased treasure, great wheel, grey fortress tower. Aim far away, scatter brightly and cleanly when fired." As he finished, ten pink energy points were generated around him and he said to Auron "You're going to feel a light wind blowing."

"Hmpf… you think those little balls can defeat me?" He then pointed his sword to Kiyomaru and started charging a Cero.

"Let's see." He smiled and finished saying "Hadō Number 91… Senjū Kōten Taihō!"

"Cero!"

The balls were shot in the direction of the incoming Cero, and both clashed creating strong winds blowing everything on its way, as well as a large explosion. Kiyomaru quickly grabbed Auron and vanished with a shunpō.

As Kiyomaru stopped several feet away from their original place he asked Auron "Are you ok, boya?"

Auron nodded and felt safety for asking him "W-who are you?"

"Let's say I'm the good guy, and that masked man is the bad guy." He said with a smile.

"D-did y-you defeat him?" Auron asked with fear.

"No… I guess that wouldn't be enough to kill him." He got a serious look as he turned his head back to the explosion, for moments later turning his attention to Auron again, who was crying "Hey, don't cry, you're a man. I know it's difficult to accept, but ya can't fall in the abyss right now." He looked back to the explosion again, which was starting to wither, and he once again said to Auron "Don worry 'K? I'm going to kick his ass for ya." Auron widened his eyes for a second, but then he nodded with a small smile on his face.

"Thank you… Kiyomaru-san!"

Kiyomaru smiled to him a last time before turning his head back, only to find Calaveras standing in front of him.

"Sigh… what a pity… it seems you avoided the explosion heh?" Calaveras said with a small grin.

Kiyomaru chuckled at that before shouting "Bankai!"

A cloud of reiatsu surrounded Kiyomaru as Calaveras cursed to himself "Oh shit…"

"Seraphim Shinato." His katana turned into two large two-handed swords, much like the size of Zangetsu while in shikai form, with its original colors preserved, but now with the ball into the end of a now longer chain with six opened wings. He held each of the swords with one hand almost effortlessly. He then swung down one of them, cutting everything in the direction of the slash, and thus opening a large wound at Calaveras.

"Geez… I hated your stupid power on shikai form already… now I hate it even more… did I ever say that?" Calaveras said with a pissed off face.

"About 50 times." Kiyomaru glaring coldly, which made them start their battle once again, but this time at midair.

Each clash with Calaveras sword made a large cut on the surroundings behind them, and delivering deadly wounds at Calaveras.

"Tsk… this way I'm going to lose…" Calaveras murmured while they clashed their swords. "Guess I'll have to use that."

"Shut up stupid hollow, ya always say that." As they clashed their swords they stopped resisting against each other swords, with Kiyomaru partially winning, since he has two swords.

"Anyways…" The hollow opened his mouth, charging another Cero.

"Dammit" Kiyomaru thought when he saw the charging black Cero. "I need to end this a quick as possible. The wound I got fighting those other hollows is starting to open."

Kiyomaru then shunpō'd away to the soil, as he quickly threw the sword in his left hand up into the air, generating a cream colored line on its way. When it reached a certain altitude it began its downward journey with its tip pointing downwards. Kiyomaru then shunpō'd to the air , stopping a few inches from the line, and then prepared to slash horizontally with his other sword, using both hands to do so, and when the other sword was about to reach the soil, he delivered a slash shouting "Grand Cross!"

A huge cross shaped slash was generated in the air in direction of Calaveras.

"Cero Menos." He then released his full charged Cero at the cross shaped slash.

The Cero, although, got cut by the slash, which sequentially reached Calaveras, making a large cross cut into his body. He screamed in pain, and felt off in the floor.

Kiyomaru shunpō'd next to Calaveras, who was almost fainting. "Nice, next time ya won't have so much luck… little seraph…" Calaveras said before vanishing into a Garganta-like portal he opened in the floor.

Kiyomaru then took his attention to Auron again, who was with an open mouth. He then shunpō'd to Auron and said "See? I said to ya it was going to work, didn't I?" Kiyomaru was panting a lot; he had used a way too much reiatsu.

"Wow… that was awesome, Kiyomaru-san…" Auron smiled to him.

"Hehe…" Kiyomaru felt down in the floor as Auron noticed blood coming out of his chest, near the heart.

"Kiyomaru-san, are you okay? Kiyomaru-san?" Auron started to scream in panic.

Kiyomaru coughed some blood and said "Come here for a second… boya." Kiyomaru got up with his last forces, and stabbed his Zanpakutō, now in sealed form, into Auron's heart. He then continued saying "This will transfer my Shinigami powers to you… use them wisely… I don't get much time left. Once I die, do something for me, go to Soul Society, and tell that the 5th Division Captain, Kurosaki Kiyomaru, has fallen in battle." The reiatsu transfer, now completed, was passed to Auron, now in a shihakusho. As Kiyomaru noticed it, he said his last words "Ya don need to go there immediately, grow up a little bit, and then ya can go there. Also, if ya find anyone with the same maiden name as I do, go meet that person, I'm sure ya will turn good friends with him or her." He coughed some blood again, and he noticed tears forming on Auron's eyes, and then he finished "Hey, I did already say to ya to not cry, didn't I? Ya have potential boya, train and get strong, and if you feel like it, join the Soul Society sometime!" He then felt into the floor, now, dead.

Auron cleaned up the tears in his face and said with a serious tone "I'll avenge you, Kiyomaru-san, I promise."

**Flashback End**

* * *

"So that's my story, after I left the place, I found many dead corpses along the way, guess they were his squad members or something like that. All these years I've just spent my days in the world of living, beating hollows where I find them. And then one day I was passing next to Karakura town, I've heard some spirits saying something about a substitute Shinigami that had won his powers from another Shinigami." He turned his eye to Ichigo "And then I've heard that his maiden name was Kurosaki. And from that moment forward I started to idolize myself in you. I've tried to find you, but I couldn't… but then a guy in a weird green outfit appeared and…"

"Hat-and-Clogs?" Ichigo cut Auron with the question, that he then corrected himself "I mean, Urahara Kisuke?"

"Yeah, that's his name. So I said to him I was trying to talk to you and all, but then he said that you were at Hueco Mundo fighting against a guy called Aizen, and said something about me training before I meet you. So he did a weird test with me involving a doll and fighting my own sword. He said that it was in order to reach Bankai. So in 3 days or so I had acquired my Bankai already!" Ichigo widened his eyes at the end of the sentence making a small grin to appear at his face. So Auron continued "Then he said to me to go out of the city because of an incoming war against that Aizen guy, and said to me to stay out of the city, and return in 1 month, so I could meet you. So I did it, but when I came back, he said that you had lost your powers and that he couldn't do anything for me at this point. So I started traveling around again, and some days ago I've heard that you have recovered your powers, and I went back to Karakura town to meet you, and so I went to talk with Kisuke-san, but then he said that you were at Soul Society, and then I've come here to meet you, and here I am now. Teehee!" He finished with a large smile on his face.

"That's a large story, Auron…"Ichigo said moments after Auron finished.

His face got more serious as he started again "And some weeks ago, I've discovered that some Vasto Lordes are planning something against the Shinigami's, and I'm sure Calaveras is one of them." He said with a small grin on his face "So I've come here to join you guys in order to beat him up." He said now, more cheerfully.

Rukia and Ichigo eyes were wide eyed with Auron's story, Rukia asked Auron "His maiden name… Can you say it again…? Auron?"

"Sure, it was Kurosaki, just like Ichigo-san one!" he said cheerfully, making Rukia widen her eyes.

"So, this guy is connected to me someway right?" Ichigo said with his trademark scowl.

"Guess so. That's why I idolize you, Ichigo-san, you got your powers just like I got mine, and you're a possible relative from Kiyomaru-san." He replied.

"That's… Interesting. I'm going to ask my old man if he knows more about that guy." Ichigo said with a large smirk.

"Sounds a good idea, but first, let's go report that Auron is at the Seireitei, and that he wants to join us." Rukia said.

Both Ichigo and Auron nodded, and then the three disappeared in a shunpō.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Hueco Mundo**

In the cave, in a more wide area, the Vasto Lorde 'boss' walks up next to an edge, with an abyss ahead.

"Lights please." He said as the lights turned on in the bottom of the abyss, which was completely full of Adjuchas and Gillian class Menos, about 40.000 of them. He then started his speech.

"It's almost time for us to leave and take over Soul Society my servants. To be prepared for what will come, I order that you fight against each other, until only ten are left. You'll be watched by others like me, so if you try to kill one of the ten remaining, you'll be severally punished. Now, now, start!" All the hollows started fighting with each other.

Another Vasto Lorde then appeared in the room running into his boss direction "Boss, we have important information related with Auron Ginstraw."

"Magnificent, tell me more about it while I torture that kitty of mine." He nodded and followed his boss deep into the cave again.

* * *

**A.N.**

**Well flashback chapter for those who like!**

**Now I'll give a short explanation about Kiyomaru Zanpakutō. His power in shikai, is that he deliver cuts, slashes or whatever with his sword, then when he sheathe the sword, all those cuts are delivered again in form of flying cuts, cuts that 'move in the air'.**

**In his bankai however, he doesn't need to sheathe it anymore in order to deliver flying cuts, he can just slash and it'll do it. Quite OP if you think a little bit.**

**Also, just because Auron got his powers from him, this doesn't mean his Zanpakutō ability is the same, so… be waiting for an even more OP power.**

**I'll start writing a Fairy Tail fanfic, so I'll be doing 2 stories, and it'll take little while to post further chapters, but don't worry, I'll not make any of them go into hiatus because of that.**

**Well guess that's it for now, Chapter five will come out as soon as possible. Don't forget to leave a review and stay tunned!**

**Ciao!**


	5. New Enemy

**Yo! So Chapter 5 is finally up, and this one will be the largest till now.**

**Purple Dragon Ranger: Thanks again for your review, and your foresight is more or less correct…it'll be a little more surprising then you think Purple-chan. *Laughs malefically.* You'll see what I mean in chapter 6… or 7… I think. XD**

**The Executer Zero: Excuse me? First of: I'm 20 you asshole. Second of: The story is about the same subject idiot, it's more than probable that they'll have alike names. Third of: I was not planning to leave the fic with that name; it was just a name till I think in a better one. And I just did, will be called: "The Seireitei Chronicles: My Life as a Captain". Fourth of: Yes the beginning must be a little alike his story, though the plot is completely different, and you read only the chapter one and you think that this is the same thing, and then you disable private messaging only to not receive a PM about how wrong you are? Well if you think the thing is the same, read this chapter, and you'll see the plot is COMPLETELY different. Kreion-san was the person who inspired me to write this story, and who cares if the beginning is a little alike? My story does not have ANYTHING to do with his story, and next time you leave me a review, read the rest of the chapters. I'll say it one more time. MY STORY DOES NOT HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH HIS STORY. Also next time, be less rude on your review, or I might as well as block you.**

**bleepbloop559: Well if you read my answer to the rude guy (The Executer Zero) you should really read the rest of my fic, the first 2 chaps are alike, yes, but from 3 forward it starts getting a lot different. Thanks for the review anyway.**

**rebelhunter92: Thank ya for your review, next time leave some text for me to read! The bigger the review, the more I enjoy to read it!**

**As you guys saw at my answer to The Executer Zero, be rude in your review, and I'll be rube with you. Be cool on your review and I'll be cool with you. Don't take my answer to him in a bad way, he just pissed me off.**

**Also I'm going to change its title to: "The Seireitei Chronicles: My Life as a Captain". And yes, I got that idea from Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a Warlord/My Life as a King. Doesn't matter, it gets cooler with the new title, and I hope the rest of you will agree with me.**

**So as I said on the last chapter I'll start writing a Fairy Tail fic. Since I'm really terrible in giving names to stuff, I would like to see if you guys could give me an idea for the title on either the reviews or in a PM. It'll be a NaLi fanfic, so be creative!**

**Also, this story plot really starts to get interesting on this chapter, so I'm waiting for your most sincere reviews. Oh and another thing, you may have noticed that Auron's name is not written in the different way (Last name first, Main name second) this is because his name is not Japanese, and non-Japanese names are written in the normal way. I think that most of you knew of this, but I'm saying it anyways.**

**Enough chit-chat and let's proceed to the chapter.**

**This Chapter and all its content was revised and beta'd by Digital-Mail, and all necessary changes were made in order of enhancing the grammar, and all credit for those corrections and enhancements goes directly to him.**

**This Fanfic is Rated M, meaning it may contain (or not) lemon and violence within.**

**Also… I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.**

**Enjoy :0.**

* * *

As the three arrived at the Captain-Commander's office but before they entered Rukia stopped Auron to give him a warning

"Auron… since I've already noticed your personality is quite… 'Unique', please do not be foul-mouthed or energetic with him… he's a very serious person." Rukia said seriously.

"Don't worry Rukia-san, I'll be fine, besides, he can't be that cranky can he?" Auron asks laughing.

Rukia sweat dropped as she realized that it was useless to warn him. She then turned her attention to Ichigo "Ichigo you should start showing some respect, he's not as careless about those kind of things as you are."

"Yeah, yeah whatever midget." He said carelessly.

She sweat dropped again _"With Ichigo alone it was already bad… with Auron it's going to be…'Tehorrible'."_ She was so sure about it that she even created a new word.

They then enter the room as the Captain-Commander asks.

"Captain Kurosaki, have you decided which Lieutenants will you take with you on your mission to Hueco Mundo?" He asks with his usual rough low tone.

"Hey gramps, nah I need to think a little while before doing that, I'm here for another reason." Ichigo answers as Rukia sweat drops even more.

"So you're the guy who's in charge of Soul Society eh?" Auron shunpō'd next to him and rose his hand "Pleased to meet ya, Auron Ginstraw here." He says with a very wide smirk.

"Take your place boy! Show some respect to the Captain-Commander." Chōjirō Sasakibe, his Lieutenant, who was standing next to him said to the young Auron.

"Calm down man, I'm just meeting the guy who's going to be my boss!" He says with a cheerful angry-like tone.

Rukia sweat drops "I'm sorry for his manners Captain-Commander; he's not used to this kind of formal occasion." She said as she tried to make the situation 'less worse'.

"What do you mean?" Auron asks Rukia.

"Auron, come here please." Rukia says to the cheerful boy.

Auron shunpō'd to Rukia and said. "What do you need Rukia-san?"

"Hey… please be more respectful, you don't need to be all polite, but at least show him some respect" he noticed her serious tone he turns back to Yamamoto.

Auron nods and got on one knee and bowed his head "I apologize for my actions, Captain-Commander-san." He says with a serious tone.

Rukia looks surprised to Auron now more serious, as her attention is finally turned to Ichigo who starts talking once again "Sorry for Auron gramps." Yamamoto nods with an angry expression.

"Who is this person, Captain Kurosaki?" He asks with a rough tone.

"I'll let him explain by himself, go on Auron." Ichigo says with his trademark scowl.

Auron gets up and start "I'm a Shinigami who's not affiliated with Soul Society, hoping to join you."

Yamamoto raised an eyebrow "I have never heard of you before, boy."

"I'm here also to report the death of the old Captain of the 5th Division, Kurosaki Kiyomaru." Auron finishes.

Yamamoto makes a surprised face to him as he asks him "Auron Ginstraw, which connections do you have with that person?"

"Kiyomaru-san is the person who once saved me when I was a kid…" He looked downward with a sad expression "Also he is the person who gave me my Shinigami powers. I don't know much about Soul Society whatsoever… but I do know that there is punishment for those who pass their powers to someone else…" he finished with sadness.

Yamamoto had an astonished expression on his face while he said in low voice "So he is that boy…" he then turned his attention back to Auron "Auron Ginstraw, what's your Zanpakutō?"

"Mine? Yamir." He says with a smile while he moves his left hand to his dagger.

Yamamoto's eyes widened and he replied to Auron "Boy, have you ever met your father?"

"Eh… no, I never met him, I don't know his name either." He replied, slightly confused at this line of questioning "Why do you want to know?"

He looks to his Lieutenant "Sasakibe, communicate to all captains and organize a Captains meeting." Sasakibe nods and leaves using a nearby door. Yamamoto turns his attention to Auron again "Auron Ginstraw, your father, Noah Ginstraw, was a former Captain of the 9th Division. He was one of the strongest Captains I have ever seen. He shared the same Zanpakutō you are holding now. It seems that you got it as a heritage. Though, he died almost 300 years ago in a battle against a faction called 'The Templars'."

Auron widened his eyes in surprise while Yamamoto turned his attention to Ichigo "About Kurosaki Kiyomaru… he was also a former Captain, who was of great importance to Soul Society. Though I do not have any more information about him that would be relevant at this point." Yamamoto had a heavy expression on his face as he looked down. He then turned his attention back to the three young Shinigami "Go to the Captains meeting hall, we will talk more there."

The three nodded and left by the same door they came in.

* * *

As they were heading to the Captains meeting hall, Rukia, curious about Auron, asked "Auron, how old are you? I mean, he said your dad died over 300 years ago, so you must have at least that right?"

"I don't know… I've been wandering around the world for so long…" He looked up at the sky with a relaxed face.

Rukia looked at him sympathetically _"Such a sad past…"_ She then turned her eyes to Ichigo who was looking thoughtful, something that was quite unusual.

Ichigo had many things climbing at his mind "Kiyomaru… why do I feel weird every time his name is said?" Once he finished his thoughts he noticed a hatted figure in front of the Captains meeting hall.

"Kurosaki-san! How's your new Captain life going?" Said Urahara while he was fanning himself.

"Hey, Hat-and-Clogs, what you're doing here?" Ichigo asked with a deep scowl.

"Urahara-san!" Auron said as he waved his hand to Urahara.

"Ginstraw-kun, good to see you around here!" He looked with his typical eccentric smile.

As they got next to Urahara they stopped walking as Ichigo broke the silence "You've heard everything, didn't you?"

Urahara giggled at Ichigo, while answering "It seems I got noticed… well yes I did listen to everything."

Ichigo scowled "Know something about it?"

"Oh! I do indeed. Kiyomaru-san was a very close friend of mine, and also of your dad, Kurosaki-san." He giggled again as he closed his fan and poked Ichigo head with it "And also I may inform you that he is not dead."

Rukia, Ichigo and Auron instantly widened their eyes, as Rukia broke it asking Urahara "What you mean? It was confirmed that he was dead!"

Urahara shook his head "Yes, but at the same time no, Kuchiki-san. He indeed died, but he is indeed alive. How is this possible? I will answer you…"

All the three looked to Urahara with astonished faces. "Did you do anything to him, Urahara?" Ichigo asked suspiciously.

"Me? Not more than just a lowly-but-handsome merchant? Of course not! The persons who made this possible are the faction he's the former leader of… The Templars." He finished with a now more serious face.

Auron stops for some moments after noticing what Urahara just said "The Templars? Those are the same guys Yama-ossan was telling us about." He says, almost screaming to a more than calm Urahara.

"Indeed, The Templars are a faction who attacked Soul Society almost 500 years ago. They are a group of persons who also exterminate hollows. Although, much alike the Quincies, they cannot purify their souls. And as reckless Soul Society is, they've opened war against them."

All the three looked even more astonished as Urahara told them the history "Is this true…Hat-and-Clogs?"

"Yes, this is much true Kurosaki-san. Though I'm afraid the three of you have a meeting to go, so this isn't the appropriate time to be telling you this. I'll tell more later on. First off, go onto your mission, which will give you a better understanding of this, then we talk." He giggled a last time and before Ichigo, Rukia or Auron could react, disappeared on a shunpō.

"Should we follow him, Ichigo?" Rukia asked her Captain.

"Nah, we'll deal with that later, first let's see what gramps wants with us." The other two nodded, with Auron with a slight worry in his expression.

Seconds before they touch the big door to enter the meeting hall they heard a voice coming from their backs.

"Oi, Ichigo!" Said a red haired shinigami.

Ichigo turned back as he saw two figures heading to him "Yo, Renji, Byakuya."

"Bad manners as always, Kurosaki Ichigo?" Byakuya looked at Ichigo with a cold glare.

"Yeah, whatever." Ichigo answers with his trademark scowl.

"Ichigo, I can't really believe Captain-Commander has made you a Captain. If someone should be a Captain that would be me!" Renji complaint as Ichigo started to fight back Renji complaints.

"Captain Kurosaki for you, Renji." He looked as he made a pathetic like tone when he pronounced 'Renji'.

"The hell I'm going to call you like that, strawberry." Renji took a step forward as Rukia tried to interfere.

"Could the two fruits stop fighting? We have a meeting to attend." Rukia sweat dropped as the two replied.

"Shut up, can't you see we're in the middle of something?" Said them almost simultaneously.

"Fools, stop fighting like children, we don't have time for this!" She said as she punched Ichigo and Renji on the head.

"Ouch, that hurts midget!" Ichigo said to the petite girl.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, what did you just call my sister?" Byakuya joined the fight as he glared Ichigo.

"Ah, Byakuya, c'mon let we―"

He drew his Zanpakutō "Scatter, Senbonzakura."

As the little cherry blossom petals started to spread into Ichigo's direction, he tried to make the noble stop "Hey, Byakuya calm down, I was just kidding you know." The blades then built up speed and started to follow Ichigo as he ran around desperately trying to not get cut.

While Ichigo was trying to flee the deadly blades, Auron shunpō'd to him and raised his hand "Auron Ginstraw, and you are?"

Byakuya looked to the boy with his typical clam expression "Kuchiki Byakuya, Captain of the 6th division."

He looked to the noble as he picked his hand and started to shake it "Pleased to meet ya, Byakuya-san."

Byakuya broke off his noble expression for a second with a surprised face as his hair was getting messed up.

"So your Rukia's brother, heh? You aren't much alike." Before Byakuya could say anything, he heard a voice.

"Captain Kuchiki, it would be better for you two if you stop trying to kill Captain Kurosaki." A new, female voice joined in.

As Byakuya noticed who it was, he nodded and made his blade go back into its sealed state "We don't have time for this. Renji, please follow me." Byakuya continued his way to the door trying to fix up his hair without others noticing as his Lieutenant obeyed his orders.

"You should do the same Captain Kurosaki." Ichigo then turned his attention to the voice.

Two average sized women were standing in front of him.

"Unohana-san." He said as Rukia started pushing his shihakusho.

"Let's go strawberry, it's getting late already." Rukia said to Ichigo as he replied with a scowl.

"Yeah, yeah whatever mid―" he interrupted himself as he saw Byakuya glaring at him with a kill intent. "I mean… yeah let's go Rukia."

She nodded as the seven (Ichigo, Rukia, Auron, Byakuya, Renji, Unohana and Isane) entered the room.

Moments later, all Captains were already in the room, with Auron standing beside Ichigo as Yamamoto hit the floor his cane.

"Shall the Captains meeting begin." All Captains got on one of their knees, with a late Ichigo being pushed down by Rukia.

Once everyone was standing again Yamamoto continued. "Auron Ginstraw, take your place in the middle of the room."

Auron nodded and obeyed the Captain-Commander orders.

"Auron Ginstraw, since your will to join us in the battle against the Vasto Lordes, I may grant you what you desire." He said with his usual expression.

Auron looked blissfully to him with a shocked-like expression "Thank you, Yama-ossan!"

Yamamoto sighed and continued "As of the contributions your father guaranteed to us, and as of the power within you, I desire for you, Auron Ginstraw, to be the Captain of the 9th division."

Everyone stood quiet for a little while, after noticing what Yamamoto said Auron crashed in a loud "EHHHHHHHHHHHH?"

* * *

**Meanwhile in Hueco Mundo**

In the abyss, into complete darkness, only 12 or 13 Hollows were left. They were all Adjuchas.

The Vasto Lorde 'boss' walked to the edge that headed to the abyss and started "Enough." All hollows turned their eyes to him as he continued "You've proven worthy. Now follow my servants to your new 'home'. Two Vasto Lordes appeared in the bottom of the abyss, where the remaining hollows followed them.

Another Vasto Lorde appeared next to the 'boss' "The Templars are back, sir." The darkness was too heavy to be possible to see anything.

The boss widened his eyes "What kind of trickery is this? I thought Calaveras has killed them all."

The servant Vasto Lorde had a worried face "I'm afraid one of them survived, and that Templar discovered a way to revive his dead friends."

The boss widened even more his eyes, but then recovered his normal expression "I see… call Cyrille and Cyrius… I need to talk to them about this…"

"Yes, milord Shimaru" the servant nodded and left.

"Stupid Templars… going to ruin our plans once again?" Shimaru thought "Magnificent…more and more problems each second…"

* * *

**Back at the Soul Society**

Auron alongside with Ichigo and Rukia come out of the meeting room, with Auron now using a Haori.

"Can't believe gramps made you a captain Auron!" Ichigo said surprised.

Rukia sweat dropped and complaint "I can't believe Captain-Commander made YOU a captain."

"What did you said midget?" Ichigo glared at Rukia.

"That I can't believe he made YOU a captain!" she punched him on his belly "And stop calling me midget, strawberry!"

"Ouch! That hurts!" Ichigo glared at her even stronger.

"Hey, ya know, you two make such a cute couple, but you fight every second you have chance!" Auron said while cracking in laughs. "I can't imagine you two in bed!" He cracked himself even more.

Both of them blushed and turned their attention to him "Hey shut up 'Jungle Hair'!" they said simultaneously.

"Hey you do even say stuff at same time!" he laughed a little bit more and then made a serious face "You called me… JUNGLE HAIR?" he turned red in anger.

"Oh it seems the brand new captain is now angry!" Ichigo teased.

"Hey, you can call me anything, but if it insults my hair…" he picked up his dagger and said "Things aren't going to get good!" he glared at Ichigo.

"Hey, hey, calm down Auron, or else your jungle inhabitants will get angry with all the shaking!" Auron reacted with even more anger this time.

"Change, Ya―"

"Oi, oi, you're captain has mere minutes and you're already getting trouble?" A new male voice joined them.

They turned their attention to the voice direction "Shunsui-san." Ichigo said as Shunsui approached them.

"Heh, it's nice to see young people like you getting such important positions, it makes me remember of my youth." Shunsui said with a small grin. "Anyways, may I talk to you in particular, Kurosaki-san?"

Ichigo thought for a second, but then he nodded "Rukia, take Auron to his barracks, I'll see you guys later." Ichigo said to the two.

"Try to not take too long, today your paperwork will start strawberry." Rukia glared at Ichigo for a second but then softened herself with a small grin.

"Yeah, yeah, see you later midget, Auron." They nodded as Rukia and Auron were already gone.

"We should go too, Kurosaki-san." Shunsui stated as both of they disappeared in a shunpō.

* * *

**Two days later…**

Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Hisagi, Auron and around twenty 5th squad members were in front of the senkaimon waiting for the Kidō Corps to open the Garganta.

"so what's our plan, Captain Kurosaki?" Hisagi asked Ichigo.

"Call me Ichigo." Hisagi nodded as he continued "We're supposed to contact the 12th Division once we got there for receiving the information we need."

Hisagi nodded as the Kidō Corps arrived.

Quickly, the Garganta was open, and Ichigo, alongside Rukia, Renji, Hisagi, Auron and his squad stepped into it, with Rukia going first.

Once they were in the other side, a tall, brown haired man was stopped, standing in the sand "Kurosaki Ichigo?"

Ichigo quickly moved his hand to Zangetsu and said "What you want?"

The man looked down as he continued "If you're interested in stopping those Vasto Lordes, follow me."

With a Bala he opened a hole in the floor leading to the Menos Forest.

"Who's him?" Ichigo asked.

Hisagi closed his eyes for a second trying to remember "Coyote Starrk, the Espada Number One, who also fought Captain Shunsui."

Ichigo nodded as he ordered "Follow him."

In matter of seconds all the shinigami went down the hole as they followed the former Espada.

A while later, Starrk stopped as Ichigo stopped besides him "Where are you taking us, Starrk?" Ichigo asked.

"Lilynette, open the door." A door then opened in the wall of the cave "I'll explain inside, for now just follow my orders."

Ichigo nodded as everyone entered the cave.

Once inside, they walked a large hallway as Lilynette joined them. "More three hundred died today…" Lilynette said with sorrow on her face."

Starrk sighed as the hallway had a light on its end.

A large room with a round table on its center, surrounded with more or less fifty chairs. On those chairs, where siting: Tier Harribel, along with her Fracción and Nel in her adult form, with now a fixed mask remains, alongside with Pesche, but not Dondochakka.

"Take a seat, Kurosaki Ichigo; we have things to talk about…" Starrk said with a low voice.

Ichigo and his companions took seat around the table. Ichigo then, asked "Where is this place?"

"This is an old meeting hall from Las Noches, though it was abandoned as we moved to a higher place. Now we use here as a 'home' and as protection from the Vasto Lordes." Ichigo looked around the room, with several pillars around it, with four doorways, the one they've come, and three other who were in the top of some stairs. The illumination in the room was enough to light it entirely, but making the walls that were farther away from the light a little bit dark.

As he noticed Ichigo finished looking around, he started "As you may already have knowledge of, the Vasto Lordes are attacking the Hueco Mundo, and are planning to attack the Soul Society as well."

Ichigo nodded as Starrk continued "Also, the faction knew as The Templars is also attacking the Hueco Mundo. They've declared war against the Vasto Lordes, and plan to make a full invasion at the Hueco Mundo in 10 days."

Ichigo widened his eyes as he heard the end, and he started "And what those guys want at first place?"

"The Vasto Lordes have a plan to capture all the Espadas who are still alive, and use them in a ritual. This ritual would kill us, in order to give them extra power, making them fuse themselves with our souls and getting into a level even higher than an Arrancar." He finished with a serious tone.

Ichigo widened his eyes "What you mean with a level even higher than an Arrancar?"

"Your Zanpakutōs have two release forms right? Imagine us like that… the Arrancar form would be our 'Shikai' form and the one post Arrancar our 'Bankai'. They've discovered this form little time ago, and after that discovering, they wanted power to destroy Soul Society. And we also have the problem with The Templars, whose plans are currently unknown."

"So, you want us to help you guys with them?" Ichigo asked with his trademark scowl.

"More or less… actually we want to make an alliance with you. Since we both seek the same thing, I was hoping that we could help each other." Ichigo nodded and Starrk continued "The only thing I seek from you in the current moment is the rescue of the former 6th Espada, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, since he was captured, and we also seek refuge within the Soul Society. As well as we agree to follow its orders, as long as it does not ask us impossible things."

"Well, I will help you wi―" In the same moment a large explosion of orange reiatsu showed up into the room, making them stagger with surprise.

"They already found us…prepare for combat, Kurosaki Ichigo." He said as he stared the hole in the wall with a huge cloud of dust coming out of it.

"Yaz, finally I found those bastards." A short woman with black hair entered the room. She had a small scar under her left eye and a tiny horn on the left side of her head. She had a gunblade in her hand. The gunblade was a common sword with a gun attached to its non-cutting edge; the cutting edge had light blue color. The hilt of the gunblade was a non-leathered hilt, made of pure metal, and a smaller hold, was attached to it. The blade had a line on it, in a very weird form. In the end of the hold, a small chain-like thing was coming out with the Greek letter Omega on its end.

Ichigo grabbed his Zanpakutō, as well as Nel, Starrk, Harribel, Renji, Rukia, Hisagi and Auron.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked displaying anger.

"Cyrille Tenryuu pleased to meet you, Kurosaki Ichigo. Cyrius, c'mon and help me beating the crap up of those guys."

Then a relaxed face man entered the room. He was tall and had grayish hair a scar under his right eye, and a tiny horn at the right side of his head. He also had a white cross-shaped sword, with the 'head' (what normally would be the top of the cross) and the sides of the cross, hammer-shaped, with a small hold in the area of the 'head', alongside a large blade going down to the cross 'feet'.

"Yeah, whatever ya wants sis." He said in low voice while he pointed his sword to Auron "Fight me, boy."

Auron widened his eyes in surprise. Ichigo then asked Starrk "Who are they?"

"They're both Vasto Lordes; do not let your guard down."

"Let the show begin!" Said Cyrille, glaring at Rukia."

* * *

**A.N.**

**Well here we finish another chapter. Hope you guys had enjoyed it, and all its randomness in some parts, next I'll post chapter one of my NaLi fic, then I'll post chap 6.**

**Again I'll say, yes the first two chapters of this story are alike those from Kreion's story, but they are not identical in any part, and my plot does have nothing to do with his plot.**

**Well I hope I'll be able to update soon, hope you've enjoyed, and leave your most sincere reviews.**

**Ciao****!**


End file.
